Echocardiography allowed identification of cardiac abnormality in patients with progressive systemic sclerosis as well as in patients with variants of scleroderma not commonly associated with cardiac involvement. Ultrasound examination of the heart provided evidence for cardiac abnormality in these patients not disclosed by ECG, chest X-ray or clinical examination.